The Werewolf and the Veela
by GrimmHearts
Summary: A series of unrelated One-shots about Remus and Draco. All of them are RL/DM, so yes they are slash unless stated otherwise.
1. Full Moon

**The Werewolf and the Veela**

**Summary:** _Remus tries out a new version of the wolf-bane potion. Severus asks Draco to take notes of the side effects as he is busy with something else. Draco finds his mate as does Remus._

_-----------------------------The Full Moon-----------------------------------_

Remus sat in his office he had been reappointed as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Voldemort had been defeated at the beginning of the summer when he attacked the Dursley's. Harry being fifteen still and racked with grief over losing his godfather, merely used a cutting curse to take the Dark Lords head.

Harry also decided that he wanted to take a vacation so he was in Japan learning Asian magic and culture while Albus took care of the media here. And Remus well he decided to take up the teaching position as soon as Albus asked him.

But the reason he is only sitting in his office is because of the full moon which is set to rise in an hour. Having taken the wolf-bane earlier he was going to be safe to be around. Severus had worked the potion so that although Remus still transformed he was safer to be around then with the original wolf-bane potion. However not all of the side effects had been documented as this was just the second time Remus had taken it and Severus wasn't going to be available.

Thinking he heard something Remus walked out of his office and to the defense classroom. His senses were so acute that he smelt the wizard who decided to do a little late night snooping before he saw him. Opening the class door he saw a blonde bent over his desk shuffling some papers. Remus decided to let the other know there was some one in the room with them. So he cleared his throat. The other jumped at the noise.

Remus knew immediately who the other was. It was Draco Malfoy, Severus' apprentice.

"And what, Mr. Malfoy are you doing here in my class?" Remus asked walking closer to his student. Draco looked a bit nervous but Remus could barely hear it in his voice.

"I was looking for a quill first of all so I could take note of the side effects of the potion. And after that I was going to look for you as Severus told me to take watch over you for the effects that he either didn't note or hadn't shown up the first time." Remus nodded and showed the young man where he kept quills and ink.

After the class was clear and the door to the room shut tight they waited for the transformation to begin. During that time Draco asked how Remus had been feeling and if it were any different from his previous transformations in any way. Getting a negative answer Draco made some notes and took off his robes so all he was left in was a pair of slacks and a light shirt. Remus knowing that his clothes would be ruined by the transformation had already shed them and was rapped only in a towel that covered the important bits.

When Draco looked up from his notes he blushed. A pretty pink Remus thought; and then chastised himself for such thoughts about his student. When Remus felt the moons pull he tensed and the towel fell to the floor and Draco got a full view of the man.

Draco had always known that this man was beautiful maybe not in the traditional sense of beauty but he had a presence and Draco admired him for it. He had also known that if ever there was a man that he would let dominate him then Remus Lupin was that man. And he had hoped that Remus would.

He had received his veela inheritance a few weeks ago and all he wanted was a mate and as a Twilight Veela he could either become the dominant one in the relationship but he would always wish the other to be the Dom. When Remus was fully transformed Draco knew why he had always admired him, Remus was an alpha wolf and a Dom.

Draco took careful notes throughout the night and when Remus transformed back as well. Draco helped Remus back to his quarters and as he was leaving he decided that Remus would never know if he kissed him. So turning around he made his way back to Remus and lightly pressed his lips to his. What he wasn't expecting was for Remus to ask him what he was doing and then to invite him into the bed next to the tired werewolf.

Remus was surprised when he felt Draco's lips on his. However he wasn't going to let the little veela get away. If Draco felt the need to kiss him that could only mean one thing. He wanted Remus as his mate. No veela would ever kiss someone on the lips if that person wasn't a potential mate as it could harm their inner balance. So Remus asked the young veela into his bed and when Draco climbed in Remus pulled him close. The two drifted to sleep thinking of what the morning would bring for them.

-------------------------------------

He felt warm very warm and protected like the person would always protect them and never let him go. Draco was a little disoriented that was for sure but after he opened his eyes he knew where he was immediately. As he turned toward his bed mate Draco hoped that today his dreams were going to come true.

Remus was hoping that Draco would wake soon because he could hear a warm bath calling his name. When his soon to be mate rolled over their eyes locked and Remus thought he forgot his name and even how to breathe. Smiling to reassure the smaller male Remus gave him a kiss and rolled them both out of the bed. Remus carried Draco into the bathroom for a hot bath to calm down his tense and sore muscles from last night.

The first few moments were a little awkward for Draco as he got used to being in his birthday suit around his potential mate. Remus however made things easier to handle and Draco knew then that he had made the right choice in deciding his mate.

After the bath the ordered breakfast and as today was Saturday neither were expected by anyone. Over the meal they discussed various things classes, living arrangements, which one tops etc, etc, etc.

The glances exchanged left no one guessing this was going to be done soon. The remains of breakfast were taken away and the door guardian wasn't to let anyone in for anything for the rest of the day.

Making his way back to the bedroom Draco decided to give his love a little show. He untied the bathrobe he was dressed in slowly and allowed it to slip open so Remus received a full view of the small Adonis.

Remus watched Draco from the bed but when the blonde stopped two feet away Remus stood up and approached the smaller male. Lifting Draco's head so he could see his eyes Remus asked the veela if he was okay and for a reply Draco kissed him. It was a small kiss but Remus deepened it into something more.

Turning them slowly so that Draco's back was to the bed Remus walked until Draco's legs were pressed to the bedside. Breaking the kiss Remus pushed the robe from Draco's shoulders and took his off as well. Giving the blonde a few moments to have a look see, Remus kissed him again and lowered them slowly to the bed.

From his vantage point above the blonde Remus noted that Draco's eyes were a light blue with grey highlights. 'Beautiful.' He mumbled quietly as he began marking the man under him.

------------------------------

----------------------

----------

**The End.**

**A/N: So tell me what do you think? Also go easy this is the first time I've ever written something like this. -Grimm.**


	2. Astonomy Tower

**The Werewolf and Veela Pt. II**

**Summary:** _Summer after fifth year finds Draco in the past. For the first few months it had been unbearable and now. Well now that he has found his One. It might become easier to stay._

_-- **Astronomy Tower** --_

It was Christmas 1976. Draco Malfoy who now goes by the name of Ares Chrysanthos. Both names were Greek in origin. The first taken from the god of war; while the second meant 'Golden flower'. Such was the irony.

It hadn't been long ago that Ares was driven from his home time to this one. It in fact had only been a few months ago that the faulty potion had erupted. Not only sending him back but changing his very appearance. Where once he had platinum blonde hair he now bore a deep russet colored crop of hair. Though it was red he could not pass as kin to the Weasely's for it was much to dark and manageable. And not only did his hair change. His silver blue eyes that were once the pride of every Malfoy, had darkened to a charcoal grey with sapphire undertone. Still unique in coloring they were not his eyes any longer.

That day had started out so well too. He had received a package from his mother in which had contained some necessities he had required. A note from his father telling him little of the goings on. And finally he had bested Potter and his weasel in the Great Hall. Yes it had been a great morning.

But it went swiftly down hill in transfiguration when the weasel decided to be cleaver and send a color changing charm at him. He couldn't even undo it until class was over courtesy of Professor McGonagall. The woman said that it wasn't damaging and to continue working on the assignment.

On the way to potions he got the blasted rodent back with a more permanent version of the charm. For a week the weasel would have white hair. Along with nest-boy and buck-tooth-Betsy. Though it was fun he still hadn't had the time to change his hair back.

The class period itself had been a disaster. Class had started out normal enough. Severus had entered in his intimidating fashion and tried once more to cow the Gryffindors. The Slytherins doing their best to find a way to make the lions potions explode and still not do much damage to the lab. They knew if they caused a potion to erupt and it damaged the lab Severus would kill them. And they were never sure if it was literally or metaphorically, but they were not going to put it to the test.

His potion had been almost complete when Crabbe had tripped salamander oil in hand. It hadn't been an ingredient for the potion they were making but it had ended up in his potion. And after the small explosion he had ended up in the past with red hair and near black eyes.

All this he reflected on as was his want. He had taken to hiding from everyone here in the past. Most notably would be his roommates. As in the past he was pretending to be a half-blood from Greece he had been resorted into Gryffindor. At the beginning he had begged off being put into that house but over the years, the hat had told him, he had changed enough to be of said house. And so he was hiding from the one other male from his house that had stayed for the Holidays. Remus Lupin.

He didn't know much of the sixteen year old but he did know that the boy would one day be his teacher, if only for a year. And that he was werewolf. Unlike his godfather and the persona he had portrayed previously he had never hated dark creatures. For no one save humans have a choice at being a dark or light creature. Still he admired the man that Remus would become. For he had learned the boy had been bitten when he was but a child of six. It must have been hard on him, living with the knowledge that he may never have children or that were he to fall in love it may not be returned after they learn of what he is.

_'Speak of the Devil and He shall appear.'_

"It's late. You should probably head back to the tower, Ares." The werewolf spoke in an almost whisper as though any louder and it would ruin the picture he had stumbled upon. Remus Lupin knew little of the boy in front of him and unlike his friends he didn't want to know about him until he chose to form a bond of kinship. Moony on the other hand wished his human brother would hurry up and admit that this was the one they were waiting for. Their mate.

Moony knew he felt the slight connection from the moment their eyes had met at the sorting feast. Though Ares hadn't been sorted with the firsties. Moony still felt it though, the bond between the red head and his brother. And daily it grows and today he felt that the bond shall be made permanently.

"As should you, Remus." Ares spoke just as soft, so soft and if not for his enhanced hearing he might not have caught it.

Their eyes met once more and Remus felt a jolt of something down his spine. 'He is mine.' The words ran through his mind even as he moved forward to the object of said thoughts.

Draco was a bit confused at the look in the others eyes when Remus moved forward. But the confusion didn't last long a a tingling sensation rippled across his skin when wolf-boy took his hand and brought it toward his lips. As said lips pressed slightly on the palm of his hand Draco wondered what the hell was going on. Never had he thought that the creature in him would allow a non-mate to touch him so intimately.

_'Mate.'_

The word was echoed into the room. It wasn't him or was it? He couldn't tell but looking into those eyes, amber and flame. It was a decidedly deadly combination for the half-veela. It was also his turning point. Who knew that and inherently light creature and dark creature would find mates in each other?

Remus was to say the least pleased when his mate leaned into him. And then turned his head slightly and back. His little mate was a sub. Well that made things much easier for him. He wouldn't need to show his dominance over the smaller red head. Well maybe if Ares ever got a little rowdy. But all of that was for the future times right now he had a mate to fully claim. It was mandatory for him and Moony to do this. No one else could be allowed to have a chance to mark his little red.

_--_

_El Fin_

_A/n: So what do you think? Better then the last right? -Grimm._


	3. Just a Dance

**The Werewolf and the Veela Pt. III**

_-- Just a Dance --_

It had started as a dance. Just a dance. It was innocent and slow. And nothing but a dance. Then we changed partners and he went to another and another as I stayed away.

He desereved another partner someone younger and able to comply with the whims of his body. One able to keep up as the music changed. Its beat growing faster and more demanding. And still this was nothing more then a dance.

His eyes were shimmering pools of silver and it was whispered that they could enthral the most visious of beasts and men. In them I had believed I had found my destiny. But it was nothing more then a fleeting one way street. And yet it was nothing more then a dance.

My own amber eyes sought him out as he moved amongst the younger wizards and witches. Talking to all but never staying more then a moment. Capturing them with his charm and wit but then dismissing them in the most innocent of ways. He moved with an elligence and grace that befitted one of his position. Yet all called this a dance, just a dance.

--

He was watching me again I could feel it. Ever since the dance. The dance that changed how I saw everything and everyone. It was exillerating that I could enrapture someone like him. He was everything that seemed to set my heart and instincts afire. But I relive it and still it was nothing more then a dance. Just a dance.

-- -- --

A/N: Thank you for reading. :) -Grimm.


	4. I'll Be

**The Werewolf and The Veela Pt. IV**

**I'll Be**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song featured in this one-shot. It is sung by the fabulous Reba McEntire, and she does a very good job of it.

_Enjoy. -Grimm._

* * *

He was beautiful, enticeingly hot and quite simply the most wonderful thing that had happened to him. His voice was strong and very enchanting. He had everyone trapped in the feeling of the song he was singing. A classic that could bring tears to anyones eyes.

Remus had no idea what he had done to be on the receiveing end of something so wonderous. He still felt unworthy of the yooung wizard's attention. For certain it might have had something to do with the loss of both their chosen mates. And yet after becoming friends and sharing a mutual loss they had become so much more then friends.

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul_

_I'll be the light that shines for you_

_When you forget how beautiful you are _

_I'll be there to remind you_

_When you can't find your way _

_I'll find my way to you_

_When troubles come around_

_I will come to you_

He and Sirius had been together since their fifth year at Hogwarts. When he had been locked away Remus had felt betrayed and very barely kept himself alive during those twelve years his mate was in Azkaban. The only thing keeping im from completely parishing was the thought of Harry. And still it was barely enough to keep him from killing himself.

After Sirius had escaped and they had been reunited Remus had thought they would never be parted again. He was wrong. Not two years later Sirius died trying to rescue his godson and it broke Remus more so. Still he decided to train Harry with the help of the Order and some of his non-magical friends.

Nakimi Yuri was a specialist in martial arts and after meeting Harry decided he was worthy of her tutalege. The training took the better part of Harry's sixth year. During which he fell in love with his once enemy. Draco Malfoy.

_I'll be your shoulder_

_When you need someone to lean on_

_Be your shelter _

_When you need someone to see you through_

_I'll be there to carry you_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you_

_The one that will hold on to you_

_When you feel that rain falling down_

_When there's no body else around_

_I'll be_

That had been a real shock for Remus and yet he knew that Harry could've done worse. It took a while to get used to and by the end on their sixth year Ron, Ginny and Hermione would no longer look at Harry. You could say they decided that he was no longer their friend though they were still light oreinted.

The Headmaster died that summer. Done in by the very man he said he trusted with his life. Severus Snape. Everyone guessed he had decided to finally show his true colors. Though they no longer had a spy in Voldemorts ranks things were looking up.

Minerva had decided to keep the school open year round so the childern could be protected and learn things they couldn't before. She also had everyone including the teachers checked for the dark mark. Though no one was caught with one.

With her knowledge Harry left the school every so often and came back with a victorious air about him. And though everyone knew the day would come when he faced Voldemort no one knew when it would take place. None would've guessed it would happen within the year.

_And when you're there with no one there to hold_

_I'll be the arms that reach for you_

_ANd when you feel your faith is running low_

_I'll be there to belive in you_

_When all you find are lies_

_I'll be the truth you need_

_When you need someone to run to_

_You can run to me_

The confrontation though long anticipated was quite sudden. It was just after the Easter holidays when they came. Death Eaters. Straight through the entrance doors into the Great Hall, disarming students and teachers before many could do anything about it. And then he had come. Lord Voldemort. The most feared and respected Dark Lord of any previous Dark Lord.

It had been a long fight between the two of them. Various colors and curses both magical and dirty. In the end both were tired and magically exahsted. Harry looked around the Great Hall and had said four words.

"I'll be seeing you."

And then he had turned to the Dark Lord and both had started to glow.

_I'll be your shoulder_

_When you need someone to lean on_

_Be your shelter _

_When you need someone to see you through_

_I'll be there to carry you_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you_

_The one that will hold on to you_

_When you feel that rain falling down_

_When there's no body else around_

_I'll be_

It was the last any had seen of Harry and Tom Riddle. After that Remus and Draco had grown closer and closer. The remaing Death Eaters had been tried and either Kissed or imprissoned for life.

Now four years later Draco was tour the country with his band, "'The Dark Lords.'" Odd title perhaps but it fit those he had in his band.

Remus and Draco had decided to get married two years ago and after months of mind blowing sex the two discovered that werewolves had a special ability. Every so often they went threw a 'heat' of sorts. Both male and female. And though females could get pregnant at anytime the males could only become pregnant during this heat. So as a result of their mating they had two beautiful little girls.

Elizabeth Jane Lupin-Malfoy and Michelle Luisa Lupin-Malfoy fraternal twins.

_I'll be the sun_

_When your heart's filled with rain_

_I'll be the one _

_To chase the rain away_

_I'll be your shoulder_

_When you need someone to lean on_

_Be your shelter _

_When you need someone to see you through_

_I'll be there to carry you_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you_

_The one that will hold on to you_

_When you feel that rain falling down_

_When there's no body else around_

_I'll be_

And even though the war was over both he and his husband can't help but feel as though something was coming. Something that would change the world. But they would face that when the time came.

_I'll be_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**El fin**

**A/N: **Tell me what you think. Is it good? Did it stink? It was my first songy fic. I try. -Grimm.


End file.
